Fugit irreparabile tempus
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: Petite fille, si vous connaissiez le temps comme je le connais, vous ne parleriez pas de le gagner, de le perdre ou de la gaspiller comme si c'était une chose. Le temps n'est pas une chose, c'est une personne.  LEMON HakubaxAoko
1. Prologue

**Fugit irreparabile tempus **

_« Petite fille, si vous connaissiez le temps comme je le connais, vous ne parleriez pas de le gagner, de le perdre ou de la gaspiller comme si c'était une chose. Le temps n'est pas une chose, c'est une personne. »_

_Sed fug__it__ interea __**tempus fug**__**it irreparabile**__, dum s__ingula amore capti circumvectamur_ : Mais en attendant, il fuit : **le temps fu****it sans retour**, tandis que nous errons, prisonniers de notre amour du détail.

Virgile.

-:-

UN deux trois, UN deux trois... Le pied de la jeune fille battait la mesure, accentuant rageusement le premier temps, ce temps que mesurait imperturbablement la montre posée sur la table devant elle, cette montre sur laquelle se posait son regard. Cette montre qui aurait eue du mal à conserver la précision dont se vantait son propriétaire si elle avait pu avoir conscience du marteau qu'avait empoigné sa gardienne du moment, ce marteau qui s'abattrait comme une sentence lorsque l'aiguille des secondes aurait passé un certain cap, le cap d'un horaire, un horaire qu'on avait confié à l'enfant bleue en même temps que l'instrument qui le signalerait, l'horaire d'un rendez-vous...qui coïncidait avec l'horaire d'un cambriolage.

Insensible à la frustration grandissante de la jeune fille, et à la manière percutante et définitive dont elle ne manquerait pas de se concrétiser lorsqu'une certaine ligne serait franchie, les engrenages faisaient danser leurs aiguilles, découpant un flux de colère en instants saccadés qu'une pantoufle faisait résonner sur le sol de manière synchrone.

Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle aurait brisé ce maudit tic-tac qui s'obstinait à faire monter sa colère d'un cran à chaque seconde, mais elle s'était enchainée à ce mouvement d'une régularité monotone, enchainée par une promesse... Une promesse qui ne pouvait s'étendre qu'entre deux partis qu'elle liait par un engagement réciproque, _elle _s'était engagé à rester à son domicile, près de cette montre, jusqu'à ce que ce que l'aiguille des secondes atteigne un certain point, _il_ s'était engagé à être présent, à ce moment précis, sans une seconde de retard ou d 'avance, sous peine de perdre définitivement toute mesure du temps.

Il lui avait promis... Promis d'être là... Promis d'accepter le verdict de celle qui l'aurait attendu en vain, ne serait-ce qu'un instant... Promis de ne jamais remplacer sa montre par une autre si jamais elle la réduisait en miette... Promis... Promis... Comment lui avait-il dit, déjà ? Promis d'être _condamné à endosser le rôle du lapin blanc si jamais il venait à lui poser un lapin._

Aoko n'avait pas saisi l'allusion, et cela ne manquait pas de la frustrer... Ces deux là, qui se tournaient autour comme les deux aiguilles de cette montre, se croisant parfois, se frôlant de très près, mais pour mieux se séparer l'instant suivant, il y avait des moments où ils se ressemblaient bien plus qu'ils n'auraient voulu l'admettre...

Ce voleur qui lui lançait des énigmes qu'elle n'avait pas la patience de déchiffrer, mais par lesquels il fallait toujours passer pour avoir une chance de l'atteindre... Ce voleur qui ridiculisait régulièrement les forces de police, à commencer par son père... Ce voleur qui restituait peut-être les joyaux qu'il dérobait mais menaçait parfois de lui dérober un ami d'enfance, un ami d'enfance qu'il ne serait plus capable de lui rendre une fois qu'il aurait disparu pour laisser la place à un voleur.

Elle le détestait... Elle les détestait tous les trois.. Le Kid, Kaito et même Hakuba... Hakuba qui avait eu cette idée stupide que le voleur et le magicien partageait plus que la première lettre de leur prénom respectifs, mais qui irradiait de suffisamment de confiance pour donner des reflets de crédibilité à ses théories fumeuses...

Il aurait pu rester prisonnier de cette impasse, à radoter, mais non, il fallait qu'il la remette sur le devant de la scène en permanence, l'introduisant par une petite remarque perfide ici ou là, s'adressant à un camarade de classe mais ricochant toujours en direction de son amie d'enfance.

_« Amusant que tu sois de retour parmi nous au moment précis où le Kid a fait sa révérence... On pourrait t'accuser d'être le moins ponctuel de ses fans... ou bien... »_

_« Oui, tu as pu assister au spectacle cette fois, mais seulement de loin, suffisamment loin pour que l'on ne puisse distinguer ton idole d'un vulgaire complice lui fournissant un alibi... »_

_« Hmmm ? Je devrais changer ma montre pour des lunettes vu que je vous confonds trop souvent, toi et lui ? Oh mais si je te confondrais un jour, Kaito, c'est précisément parce que mes yeux n'avaient pas besoin du moindre instrument pour voir la vérité sur le Kid. »_

C'était irritant... Oui, irritant... Comme une piqure de moustique qu'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de gratter encore et encore, alors même qu'on savait que ça ne ferait qu'aggraver le mal.

Il n'avait rien, rien, rien... Aucune preuve, aucune... Mais s'il n'avait jamais réussi à confirmer sa théorie préférée sur le Kid, personne, que ce soit Kaito ou Aoko, n'avait réussi à l'infirmer non plus... Il restait toujours un espace, et aussi minuscule qu'il puisse être, il était suffisamment béant pour y glisser l'ombre d'un doute... Un doute qui persistait, et qui s'obstinait à se relever après avoir été piétiné une fois de plus...

Tic-tac-Tic, UN deux trois...

Le temps continuait de s'écouler pendant qu'Aoko ressassait des souvenirs imprégnés d'aigreur. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Elle avait envie de lui retourner sa propre question à ce détective, qui ne se contentait jamais de démasquer un criminel mais exigeait en plus une confession de sa part.

Elle avait franchi la ligne, ce matin... Et sa question lui était revenue en écho. Pourquoi refusait-elle d'admettre qu'il puisse avoir raison ? Qu'est ce qui l'énervait au juste ? Que son ami d'enfance soit rabaissé au rôle de voleur ? Ou bien qu'il soit élevé à la hauteur du Kid ? Quel était celui dont elle défendait l'honneur au juste, Kaito... ou bien.. ?

Aoko avait tapé du pied et s'était retenu de taper du poing face à cette contre-attaque. Mais son interrogateur ne se vantait pas quand il affirmait avoir une mémoire photographique, il n'oubliait rien... Et il était passé maitre dans l'art de tourner et retourner une phrase de manière à lui donner une signification que sa propriétaire d'origine aurait renié, lorsqu'on lui remettait sous les yeux ce qui lui avait échappé ici et là. Certaines des insultes qu'elle adressait à Kaito semblaient parfois résonner comme des louanges vis à vis du Kid... Certaines des excuses qu'elle trouvait à Kaito pour le tenir le plus éloigné possible de la position de suspect, elles semblaient parfois avoir la tonalité du regret, regret qu'il n'y ait pas un peu plus de ressemblance entre lui et un certain cambrioleur...

Kaito... C'est vrai qu'il n'avait rien d'un gentleman, cambrioleur ou non, c'est vrai qu'il ne faisait jamais semblant de courtiser les demoiselles, au contraire, il se passait bien d'attendre leur permission pour dévoiler certains de leurs charmes qu'elles auraient voulu conserver à l'abri des regards indiscrets... Et le Kid... Même s'il n'était pas si éloigné de Kaito sur ce dernier point, il faisait au moins l'effort de s'excuser de son indélicatesse et de complimenter celle qui lui avait fait franchir la limite des bonnes manières à tenir vis à vis d'une dame.

Ridicule... Ses excuses étaient cousues d'un fil aussi blanc que celui de ses costumes... Derrière les apparences, il ne valait guère mieux que Kaito dans ces moments là... Et c'était peut-être le problème... Si le regard qu'Aoko dardait vers un cambrioleur revêtu de blanc était si haineux, dans les moments où il flirtait d'un peu trop près avec les demoiselles et le comportement d'un camarade de classe, était-ce parce que...

Quitte à ce qu'on lui soulève sa jupe ou la reluque dans son bain sans sa permission, autant que le coupable s'excuse, et si ces excuses étaient aussi ironiques et moqueuses que celles d'un lycéen pervers, ces moqueries avaient au moins la délicatesse d'une caresse plutôt que l'effronterie d'une grimace.

Aurait-elle voulu que le Kid la traite comme Kaito au lieu de l'ignorer ? Ou aurait-elle voulu que Kaito la traite comme le Kid au lieu de franchir les bornes du respect pour l'approcher d'un peu trop près à son goût?

(Trop près... ou pas assez ? Là encore, elle se demandait...)

Au fond, elle ne savait pas, et de toutes façons, il fallait bien choisir puisque pour compléter ce que lui offrait le premier, il fallait s'adresser au second et réciproquement... Quoi de plus normal puisqu'il s'agissait de deux personnes différentes... Quoiqu'en dise Hakuba...

Elle le détestait... les détestait tout les trois... Le Kid parce que malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu faire à son père, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter de trouver suffisamment de charme à son costume pour en revêtir Kaito dans ses rêveries.

Kaito, parce qu'il s'obstinait à ne pas combler la distance entre lui et un gentleman, de manière à ce qu'on ne se mette pas à souhaiter, parfois, que la distance soit illusoire.

Hakuba, parce qu'il s'obstinait à lui faire miroiter cette dernière possibilité, et parce qu'il avait remué le couteau dans la plaie, ce matin...

Et Kaito... Au lieu de ridiculiser son vieil ennemi, il avait fait cause commune avec lui contre une amie d'enfance. La surprendre la main dans le pot de confiture, ou en tout cas à endosser le rôle de suspecte pour le crime d'admiration du Kid ? Il ne pouvait que prêter main forte à l'accusateur.

Après tout, ne se présentait-elle pas aussi souvent que possible sur les lieux de chacun de ses cambriolages ? Peu de membres du fanclub du Kid pouvait se vanter d'une telle assiduité...

Que le panneau qu'elle brandisse dans ces occasions ait barré d'un trait rageur la face moqueuse qui servait de signature au Kid ? Ah mais c'était bien connu, quand une femme disait non, en réalité...

C'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder un flot d'amertume, une amertume qui avait empoigné un balai pour faire recracher ses sous-entendu au mécréant, un mécréant dont elle ne pouvait nier qu'il partageait au moins l'agilité de son idole, puisqu'ils avait esquivés chaque coup sans cesser de rire sous cape...

Ce balai impuissant, elle l'avait jeté sur le sol d'un air rageur, pour mieux pointer un doigt qui l'était tout autant, en direction d'un ami d'enfance, devant lequel elle avait fait la promesse de briller par son absence, ce soir, lors du prochain spectacle du Kid.

Pour toute réponse, Kaito lui avait tapoté la tête d'un air moqueur, pour mieux souligner qu'elle était trop petite pour se hisser à la hauteur de cette promesse... Quoiqu'elle puisse en dire, ce soir, elle serait là, parmi la foules des fans, et elle aurait beau encourager son père, à la fin, ce serait un soupir de soulagement qui mettrait fin à sa litanie d'insultes se déversant en direction du seul membre de l'équipe adverse, soulagement pour celui qui s'était tiré des mailles du filet, une fois de plus...

Si le spectacle était si déplaisant, pourquoi y retournait-elle à chaque fois ? Même si elle parvenait à tenir parole et à s'enfermer dans sa chambre, il n'y avait aucun doute que la télévision serait allumé, et que c'est vers un visage dissimulé par un monocle que pointerait la caméra... La lettre de la promesse serait respectée mais ce serait au détriment de son esprit... Et même si elle trouvait la force de laisser cette lucarne éteinte, dans le fond de son cœur, l'aiguille de cette boussole s'obstinerait à pointer en direction de celui auquel elle faisait mine de tourner le dos.

Pourquoi s'obstinait-on à ne pas la prendre au sérieux, quoiqu'elle puisse faire ? C'est ce qu'elle avait pensé avant qu'un détective ne la prenne au mot... Il s'était engagé à défendre l'honneur d'une jeune fille, quitte à renoncer à l'occasion de défendre le sien face à un voleur.

Si la plus grande ennemie du Kid se décidait à lui faire sentir son mépris, ce soir là, elle aurait un témoin digne de confiance, pour lui tenir compagnie et assurer sa défense ultérieure face aux sceptiques.

Un sourire moqueur s'était éclipsé du visage du magicien, pour mieux étirer les lèvres d'un détective.

Sa promesse sonnait comme une excuse, pas étonnant qu'il s'efforce de soulever Aoko pour qu'elle soit à la hauteur de la sienne, c'était une confession qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur de se mesurer à un certain cambrioleur.

Kaito avait appuyé son accusation d'une tristesse aussi feinte que la compassion de ses paroles, le métis devait vraiment avoir peur du Kid pour préférer la compagnie d'une telle furie, et si la furie en question tenait son engagement, le prix à payer, serait bien lourd, vu le gentleman qui prendrait la place du cambrioleur, elle perdrait immanquablement au change...

Aoko aurait faire voulu ravaler à un camarade le petit sourire moqueur qu'il avait récupéré, mais sa colère fût suspendu par l'écho que la cible de sa vindicte récolta, un écho qui résonna dans le dos de la jeune fille tandis que sa source enroulait son bras autour de ses épaules.

Fuite ? Défaite ? Pour celui qui se contentait des apparences, certainement... Pour celui qui leur préférait la vérité, c'est lui qui aurait remporté la victoire face à un cambrioleur. Que ce dernier se sente libre de dérober son joyau, cette nuit, le détective se serait interposé face à la véritable cible de son ennemi, un joyau autrement plus précieux que celui ornerait le gant blanc de son rival d'ici quelques heures.

Qui aurait pris la fuite cette nuit là ? Celui qui serait présent ou celui serait absent ? Et sur quel lieu ?

Pendant un instant, un court instant, la distance entre Kaito et un certain voleur se volatilisa aux yeux de celle qui était habituellement la plus sceptique face à ce rapprochement.

Le lycéen aurait pu rouler des yeux face à cette énième accusation sous-entendue, d'autant plus que l'accusation était entrelacée à une autre, qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à ridiculiser si elle s'était présentée seule.

Une accusation qu'Aoko avait entrevue, même si c'était de manière vague. Non content de dissimuler le Kid derrière le visage d'un ami d'enfance, il aurait dissimulé des sentiments qui avaient peut être pris leur racine dans son enfance, mais n'étaient plus approprié à un enfant, des sentiments s'enroulant autour d'une enfant bleu, même s'il s'efforçait de les mettre à distance, de _la_ mettre à distance, par ses provocations.

Il resta de marbre face à la provocation que lui tendait son ennemi... Mais pour ne pas dévoiler l'étendue des dégâts que cette pique avait suscité, il avait du se dévoiler un instant... en empruntant la face de poker d'un certain cambrioleur.

Kaito se défendait-il en empruntant les armes de son idole... ou l'idole s'était-elle fissuré un court instant ? Un instant ? Contrairement à Hakuba, Aoko ne cherchait pas à mesurer le temps avec exactitude, aux yeux d'une montre, c'était peut-être quelques instants qui s'étaient réellement écoulé, mais à ceux d'une lycéenne, c'était un seul instant... Un instant qui était tombé sur l'axe horizontal du temps pour le transpercer par une ligne verticale de taille égale, un instant qui s'était écoulé hors du temps, pendant une éternité... Un instant où elle n'était plus la gamine que deux gamins prenaient à témoin pour les départager dans leur jeu, mais l'_enjeu_ que se partageaient les deux protagonistes, des protagonistes qui étaient séparé de manière infranchissable par ce qui les unissait, celle qui les unissait, celle qui n'était plus capable de trancher le différend parce qu'elle lui avait donné naissance.

Elle ne regardait plus le champs de bataille de l'extérieur, d'un regard où se serait mélangé le mépris et la rancœur, unis dans une moue ennuyée, le mépris pour les jeux idiots qui accaparaient le temps des garçons, la rancœur pour les idiots qui s'obstinaient à la maintenir à l'écart de leurs idioties.

Non, elle n'était plus en dehors du champs de bataille, elle était devenue le champs de bataille, la surface qu'un seul des deux rivaux pouvait occuper à la fin de la partie, celle qui séparerait le gagnant du perdant lorsque le jeu toucherait à sa fin...

Si la jalousie n'avait pas illuminé l'œil d'un lycéen, elle avait néanmoins brillé par son absence, faisant sentir sa présence par le simple fait qu'on la maintenait à l'abri des regards. Ce n'était pas la froideur de l'indifférence qui avait auréolé le visage d'un ami d'enfance mais le calme glacial de la maitrise de soi, une action qui révélait dans le même temps qu'elle dissimulait quelque chose.

Cette tension qui ne s'était pas élevé graduellement, mais avait dressé son pic d'un seul coup, clouant sur place celle qui en constituait le centre, elle s'évapora en un clin d'œil, se retirant aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était imposée, si rapidement qu'on pouvait douter de son existence après coup.

Pendant ce court instant, Aoko avait quitté le paradis de l'enfance, s'apercevant seulement à ce moment là qu'elle y résidait encore, entrainée de force par les deux adultes qui s'étaient brusquement substitués à ses camarades de jeu, deux adultes qui s'amusaient encore à se défier certes, mais en ayant laissé leur innocence derrière eux.

Suffisamment puérils pour mettre leur fierté en jeu, mais plus suffisamment pour exclure une demoiselle du jeu en question.

Mais c'est un mot enfantin qui fit tomber le rideau sur le prélude.

_Chiche._

Kaito avait brisé tout ambiguïté entre lui et le Kid, si l'instant qui avait précédé avait effacé la distance aux yeux d'une enfant bleue, l'instant qui s'écoulait à la place avait non seulement rétablit la distance mais en avait même élargi l'étendue.

Si le magicien s'était délesté de sa face de Poker, c'était pour accuser son adversaire de bluffer. Lorsque le moment fatidique arriverait, serait-il aux côtés du père ou de la fille ? Tiendrait-il parole ou se raviserait-il à la dernière seconde, préférant affronter l'adversaire directement face à face ?

Et même s'il s'en tenait à la lettre du traité de non-agression, comment s'assurer qu'il ne transformerait pas le domicile du commissaire Nakamori en Quartier général des opérations qu'il dirigerait par téléphone, se maintenant de fait dans les lieux qu'il avait prétendu être hors de sa juridiction, le temps d'une soirée ?

Hakuba avait répliqué en faisant pivoter la jeune fille qu'il enlaçait partiellement, lui faisant tourner le dos à l'adversaire qu'il continuait de défier.

Une jeune fille dont il prit doucement la main pour y déposer une montre, la sienne. Elle en serait dépositaire pour la soirée, si son propriétaire arrivait ne serait ce qu'un instant trop tard ou tirait sa révérence ne serait-ce qu'un instant trop tôt, il aurait renoncé à tout droit à la récupérer... Et le simple fait d'avoir le contact le plus ténu qui soit avec les lieux du cambriolage, ne serait-ce que par l'intermédiaire de l'onde qui aurait pu être réceptionné par l'antenne d'un téléphone portable ou celle d'un écran de télévision, serait considéré comme un retrait hors du lieu du rendez-vous.

_Elle serait donc libre d'en faire absolument tout ce qu'elle voudrait ? Y compris la réduire en miette sous les yeux de celui qui y avait renoncé ?_

Hakuba encaissa le défi avec un sourire confiant.

Il n'en attendait bien évidement pas moins de celle vis à vis de laquelle il aurait rompu son engagement.

Bien sûr, la restriction qui frappait le détective s'appliquait aussi à son témoin, après tout, son rôle était aussi de garantir qu'elle se maintiendrait hors de portée du Kid. S'il avait échoué à cette tâche, il aurait tout aussi bien pu s'éviter le luxe de franchir la porte de son domicile.

Les protagoniste semblaient s'être accordés sur les règles du jeu, chacun s'imaginant qu'il avait délimité le champs de bataille sur une zone du terrain qui lui assurait la victoire, le premier misait sur sa ponctualité, le second sur l'attraction que ses spectacles ne manquaient jamais de susciter chez ceux qui clamaient haut et fort être à l'abri de ses charmes, qu'ils soient détective ou fille de policier.

Si l'adversaire du Kid était persuadé qu'il ferait honneur au bijou qu'il plaçait en gage, son plus grand admirateur pensait, de son côté, que le cambrioleur n'aurait aucun mal à dérober quoi que ce soit au nez et à la barbe de celui qui partageait l'arrogance de Sherlock Holmes, à défaut de son talent.

Tic-tac-Tic, UN deux trois... Et celle qui s'était retrouvé à départager ces deux gamins, que désirait-elle au fond ? C'est ce qu'elle continuait de se demander tandis que les aiguilles continuaient leur valse, se rapprochant du point fatidique au fur et à mesure des cercles qu'elles parcouraient de concert, le point où elles s'arrêteraient pour de bon...

Cette fois, c'était la toute dernière danse... La toute dernière chance pour lui de ne pas repartir les mains vides...Viendrait-il ou non ? Et s'il se décidait enfin à le faire, est ce qu'il aurait encore quoi que ce soit à récupérer ?

Des questions qui résonnaient silencieusement dans la conscience de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle empoignait son marteau des deux mains pour le lever au dessus de sa tête...

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'était-elle prise au jeu de ces deux gamins ? Pourquoi cela l'irritait-il autant alors que, jusqu'à présent, c'était de son exclusion et pas de son inclusion qu'elle avait à se plaindre ?

Tic-tac-Tic, UN deux trois... Il ne restait plus qu'un demi-cercle à parcourir avant qu'elle puisse évacuer sa frustration... Cette frustration qui avançait d'un cran, chaque fois que l'appareil marquait une seconde supplémentaire.

_Vulnerant omnes, ultima necat... Toutes blessent, la dernière tue..._

A l'instant présent, la locution latine qui ornait le couvercle argentée de la montre, après avoir orné les cadrans solaires, avait une ironie que sa gardienne temporaire aurait sans doute savourée, si elle avait pu déchiffrer la signification dissimulée derrière ces lettres aux tracé délicat...

Ce marteau, désirait-elle l'abattre ? Est-ce que Kaito avait raison ? Quel que soit les paroles qu'elles prononcerait contre le Kid, les paroles qu'elle ne prononcerait jamais, celle qu'elle gardait au fond de son cœur, seraient toujours... toujours plus proches des encouragements que des sifflements... toujours plus proche de lui que de son père... et en l'occurrence plus proche de lui que d'Hakuba...

Un quart de cercle avant la fin... Les quinze secondes les plus longues de sa vie jusqu'à présent...

Et même si Kaito perdait la partie, ce soir là, qu'est ce qu'elle y gagnerait, elle ? Elle qui n'avait, semble-t-il, rien d'autre à perdre que son temps dans ce jeu... Mais admettre seulement ça, n'était-ce pas concéder d'avance la victoire à son ami d'enfance ?

Après tout, quel temps aurait-elle pu perdre si elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de contempler un voleur humilier son père ? Et qu'est ce qu'elle avait de mieux à faire justement ?

Tic-tac-Tic, UN deux trois... Dans moins de cinq secondes, elle n'aurait plus besoin de trouver une réponse à cette question...

Tic-tac-Tic, UN deux trois... Elle fît reculer son marteau de quelques centimètres, mais si la mécanique qu'il visait avait disposé d'une conscience, elle aurait compris que c'était reculer pour mieux sauter, et aurait hésité avant de faire avancer son aiguille d'une seconde supplémentaire... et de continuer sur sa lancée...

Le marteau se rapprocha de sa victime...mais il fallait mettre cela sur le compte du tintement qui avait retenti à l'entrée de l'appartement, faisant sursauter sa propriétaire.

-:-


	2. Premier temps

**Premier temps**

_Au premier temps de la valse  
Je suis seul, mais je t'aperçois _

Jacques Brel

-:-

Indifférente au trouble qui avait fondu sur sa propriétaire, la froide mécanique continua d'égrener le silence de son tic-tac, un silence où résonnait encore l'écho de la sonnette qui avait signalé à la condamnée à mort qu'elle avait reçu sa grâce _in extremis_, une grâce qui prenait tout son temps pour se glisser à la lisière de la conscience du bourreau...

Une deuxième horloge avait pris le relais de la première, une horloge hydraulique et non mécanique, qui marquait les secondes par battements et non pas déclics réguliers, une horloge dont la propriétaire ne pouvait pas comparer la régularité avec celle de la première... Si la première donnait le temps à tout le monde et donc personne en particulier, la seconde se cantonnait au temps tel qu'il s'écoulait à travers la conscience d'une seule personne...

En théorie si ce n'était en droit, le propriétaire de la première pouvait la remplacer par n'importe laquelle de ses consœurs sans y perdre grand chose de plus qu'un certain degré de précision, mais en théorie comme en pratique, la propriétaire de la seconde ne pouvait pas s'en séparer sans se placer de fait hors du temps, du moins un temps qui ne soit pas celui des choses passées dont seules les traces demeuraient dans le présent, le temps des cimetières...

Une des deux horloges appartenait au domaine de l'accessoire, la seconde à celui de l'essentiel, la première était artificielle, la seconde naturelle, un objet et ce qui était inséparable d'un sujet...

Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'un décalage s'établisse entre les deux, et pourtant celle qui en avait reçu la garde ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher une explication... Si la nature ne faisait rien en vain, qu'est ce que lui signalait l'horloge qu'elle lui avait offert, cet instrument de mesure dont la jeune fille ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il était le plus proche de son cœur, puisqu'il ne faisait qu'un avec ?

La montre d'Hakuba continuait de tuer le temps, le disséquant froidement en unités abstraites vidées de tout contenu, ressoudant ensuite ce qu'elle avait séparé pour le reconstituer de façon artificielle.. et le réduire à l'ombre de ce qu'il avait été...

Tic-tac-tic... Il passerait, il passait, il était passé, extirpant du néant une chose ou une autre pour mieux l'y replonger ensuite, mouvement du possible au présent, et du présent au passé, il n'était que ça... et c'était tout ce que retenait l'horloge du détective, le mouvement, qu'elle réduisait à celui de ses engrenages... En fait, il aurait été plus juste de dire que cet horloge là ne retenait rien, ce n'était qu'une carte, et comme toute les cartes, elle dépouillait son territoire de toute trace de vie pour n'en retenir que les grandes lignes... C'est tout ce qu'on lui demandait, c'est tout ce qu'elle pourrait jamais offrir...

Mais le cœur d'Aoko... Loin de tuer le passé, il le retenait, non pas pour l'empailler mais pour le maintenir en vie... Recueillant ce qui passait, le petit instrument le conservait dans le présent... Au lieu de juxtaposer des points indivisibles pour construire une parodie de ligne, il traçait une ligne continue, une ligne qui ondulait dans son ensemble chaque fois qu'une chose glissait dessus, et continuer de vibrer lorsque le passager s'était glissé au delà de la frontière entre Tic et Tac , une ligne qu'on aurait pu superposer à celle d'un cardiogramme, dont elle partageait l'irrégularité et l'arbitraire apparent...

Une montre pouvait demeurer indifférente au contenu de ce qu'elle mesurait, et comme la mort, faire preuve d'un jugement égal vis à vis de chaque instant qu'elle croisait sur sa course, aucun ne valant plus ou moins qu'un autre au regard de ce qui n'avait pas d'yeux pour voir...

Mais un cœur indifférent à ce qui le faisait battre... Seul ceux qui en étaient dépourvus pouvaient s'imaginer cette monstruosité, si tant est qu'ils pouvaient avoir quelque chose d'analogue à l'imagination...

Mais si le temps d'une montre était vide, celui d'un cœur demeurait aveugle ou tout du moins myope, et quoi de plus normal ? C'était pour une raison qu'on avait sélectionné cet horloge là pour la faire figurer sur les enveloppes des lettres d'amour...

Il avait ses raison que la raison ignorait, et qu'il ignorait lui même... En tout cas il s'obstinait à demeurer muet face aux questions de sa propriétaire...

Les émotions d'Aoko s'étaient tendues à l'extrême, prêtes à faire vibrer sa colère (et une table) si un seul tic-tac de trop venait à pincer cette corde semblable à celle d'une arbalète... Mais c'était finalement un doigt qui avait fait onduler cette corde, en pressant une sonnette, quelle tonalité avait-il fait vibrer dans le monde intérieur d'une jeune fille ?

Était-ce la surprise qui s'obstinait à palpiter dans la pièce ? Était-ce la timidité qui allait et venait, hésitant à ouvrir la porte à un homme sans pour autant se décider fermement à la maintenir close ? Était-ce la colère qui tapait du pied pour évacuer la frustration d'avoir vu sa victime se glisser hors de sa portée au tout dernier moment ?

Quelle que soit cette tonalité, elle s'obstinait à perturber le rythme de ce qui mesurait sa présence, refusant de s'écouler pour de bon, tandis que l'horloge continuait de creuser l'écart, l'aiguille avait presque achevé de parcourir un cercle tandis que sa propriétaire restait sur place.

Ce son qui avait transpercé la ligne du temps, la clouant une minute en arrière, avait-il seulement résonné ? Elle commençait à en douter, d'autant plus que celui qui aurait pu se situer à son origine se refusait à manifester sa présence une seconde, fois, la condamnant à lever l'incertitude par ses propres moyens, ce qu'elle se décida finalement à faire...

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit une interstice entre sa porte et le mur de son appartement, aucun pied ne se glissa dedans pour l'empêcher de battre en retraite... Signe d'une absence ? Ou signe d'une confiance, qu'elle soit replié sur elle-même de manière narcissique ou tendue dans sa direction ?

Tic-tac-tic... Elle avait glissé un regard dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, un regard qu'elle abaissa aussitôt lorsqu'il s'entrechoqua à un autre, un autre qui n'avait pas cillé face à elle...

« Surprise ? »

Si Aoko releva la tête, elle maintint néanmoins ses lèvres closes.

« Tu aurais du t'y attendre pourtant... Ce n'est pas moi qui m'amuse à sortir des lapins de mon chapeau, et s'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne sur terre susceptible d'empêcher le Kid de nous en offrir un assorti à son costume, c'était bien moi... »

Une légère hésitation flotta dans l'espace qui avait englouti ces paroles arrogantes, une hésitation qui se concrétisa par un complément, un complément qui avait la sonorité d'un compliment.

« Enfin... Peut-être que je serais plus honnête si je disais plutôt _c'était bien toi_ ? »

Quelle était la tonalité de cette dernière parole ? Celle d'une louange sincère, ou d'une flatterie rognée par l'arrogance de celui qui l'avait proféré ?

Quelle que soit la valeur de cette obole, elle fût jugée suffisante pour régler le péage et écarter complétement une barrière. Et celui qui traversa cette barrière, il ne donna pas l'impression de poser le pied sur un terrain conquis, préférant s'incliner devant son hôtesse pour déposer un baiser sur sa main.

Une main qu'elle avait laissé trainer un instant de trop sur la barrière qu'elle avait relevé, se maintenant à la portée d'un invité qui ne prit aucunement la peine de lui demander la permission avant de lui faire don d'une marque de politesse... que bien d'autres aurait pu interpréter comme une effronterie.

Mais si le temps finissait par rogner complétement la valeur des monnaies les plus solides, sa gardienne du moment avait visiblement suspendu son verdict, acceptant pour argent comptant cette aumône en provenance d'une époque désuète. Une pièce que seul un gentleman aurait pu glisser dans sa main, ou plutôt sur sa main, sans trébucher dans le ridicule, que le gentleman soit un cambrioleur qui n'aurait pas dépareillé s'il s'était glissé dans un roman policier français d'un autre siècle ... ou un métis qui semblait avoir fait un bond depuis l'Angleterre victorienne jusqu'au Japon contemporain.

Tic-tac-tic... Un sourire se refléta sur le cadre de verre qui surplombait les aiguilles, le sourire de fierté du propriétaire qui avait su se montrer à la hauteur de sa possession, ce qui ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de la confier de nouveau à une jeune fille.

Une jeune fille qui ne savait toujours pas de quelle manière elle devait accueillir le verdict de ces aiguilles...

« Et maintenant ? »

C'est la surprise qui brilla dans les yeux que la jeune fille écarta de la montre pour se confronter à la question de son propriétaire, une question dont l'écho flotta dans sa conscience avant de s'échapper en se glissant entre deux lèvres que l'hésitation maintenait entrouverte.

« Maintenant ? »

« Qu'allons nous faire, maintenant ? Comment allons-nous remplir ce temps dont nous avons exclu un certain voleur ? Qu'est ce que tu va m'offrir pour compenser son absence ? »

Aoko demeura interloquée quelques secondes avant de balbutier une réponse.

« Du thé ? »

Qu'est ce qui avait donné naissance à ce sourire qui ressemblait un peu trop à un pouffement qu'on aurait avorté _in extremis_ ?

Un rouge pivoine commença à s'immiscer sur les joues d'Aoko, un rouge déposé par la colère, avant que la fureur ne soit noyée dans la honte, et maintenu à la lisière du territoire de son cousin, le rose, par la timidité.

Candeur, c'était de candeur qu'on l'accusait implicitement, un jugement qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver correct, alors même qu'elle était incapable de saisir la règle précise que nul n'était censé ignorer et qu'elle avait pourtant brisé... Pour ce genre de chose, et passé un certain âge, c'était précisément l'ignorance qui constituait le délit.

Et par petites poussées successives, une aiguille fît valser cette excuse. Avait-elle oublié ? Oublié que c'était un garçon qu'elle avait invitée chez elle, ce soir là ? Le soir où un cambrioleur maintenait un père et un ami d'enfance éloignés du domicile familiale ?

Dans une configuration pareille, la seule manière de conserver totalement son innocence, c'était de confesser son idiotie.

Pourquoi deux garçons s'étaient-ils décidés à l'inclure dans leur jeu ? Précisément parce qu'ils n'étaient plus des enfants, et si le temps pouvait parfois se montrer clément avec l'idiotie, il était en revanche plus tranchant avec l'innocence...

Est ce qu'ils l'avaient surestimés ? S'imaginant qu'Aoko contredirait son prénom en démontrant qu'elle n'avait plus rien d'une enfant ? Ou bien... est ce qu'ils avaient justement misé sur le décalage horaire ? Le décalage entre cette horloge qui martelait sa poitrine et cette horloge qui reposait entre sa main tremblotante, si la première pouvait s'attarder dans un passé révolu, la seconde n'interromprait jamais sa marche, et c'était celle-ci qu'elle partageait avec ses deux camarades de classe...

Un décalage qu'ils ne demandaient pas mieux que de combler en l'espace d'une soirée, supprimant le contraste entre une âme d'enfant et le corps d'une adulte en devenir, et le temps n'avançait jamais que dans une seule direction, ce ne serait pas la plus âgée mais la plus jeune qui tirerait sa révérence si un voleur ou un détective parvenait à ses fins...

Confiance ? Mais c'était seulement à la fin de la soirée qu'elle pourrait savoir si cette confiance ne s'était pas avéré être une naïveté... Et puis... Elle pouvait faire confiance à Kaito... Elle savait déjà qu'il ne fallait rien espérer là dessus du côté de l'insaisissable Kid... Mais... Celui qu'elle avait invité chez elle, ce soir là ? Le connaissait-elle suffisamment, dans un sens ou dans l'autre, pour lui ouvrir la porte de son domicile sans remords...ou en tout cas sans arrières pensées ?

Des doigts se refermèrent sur la surface d'une montre, faisant tressaillir sa gardienne.

« Si je suis venu ici pour prendre la place d'un voleur, ce n'est pas pour lui faire concurrence sur son propre terrain... Tant que tu auras cette montre, tu seras la seule en mesure de décider du contenu de ce qu'elle mesurera...et quand tu me la restituera, ce sera au moment où j'ai franchi la porte de ton domicile dans l'autre , n'aie pas peur, je ne suis pas en position de te prendre quoique ce soit, simplement de recevoir ce que tu voudras bien m'abandonner... »

Ces mots étaient-ils supposés la rassurer ? Si l'on en jugeait à la chaleur dont Hakuba les avait enveloppé, c'était leur prétention, mais si l'on en jugeait au trouble qui continuait d'agiter la gardienne du temps, l'exécution laissait à désirer...

Ce trouble perdura, la tonalité s'étira sur plusieurs instants, ou un instant eut la prétention de couper la marche du temps, inclinant brusquement l'axe horizontal vers le haut, métamorphosant la barre rigide en courbe, une courbe se rapprochant sans cesse de l'infini sans jamais l'atteindre, tout du moins l'équivalent de l'infini dans la dimension du temps, l'éternité...

Mais si chacune des unités qu'on ajoutait à une addition avait la prétention de marquer la frontière au delà de laquelle toute ajout supplémentaire était impossible, son espoir était brisé par l'unité supplémentaire qui l'abaissait d'un cran en arrière, rappelant à sa consœur prétentieuse qu'elle serait toujours à une distance infranchissable de l'infini qui les regardait de haut, toujours plus haut, toujours trop haut...

Les règles de ce jeu dépourvu de gagnant demeuraient, même quand on quittait le domaine de l'espace pour pénétrer dans celui du temps... Cet instant qui avait eu la prétention de ne jamais passer, il fût bousculé par un autre, aussi déterminé que lui à être le point final de l'histoire d'une jeune fille.

Ce trouble qui l'avait submergé, il fût repoussé de sa conscience par un sentiment de malaise autrement plus intense... Deux horloges se disputèrent l'instant arrogant qu'elles mesuraient, chacune prétendant le ramener à sa véritable valeur, toujours en décalage avec celle que lui attribuait sa sœur ennemie, et ennemie comme seule pouvait l'être une sœur.

Froide, objective, l'horloge d'Hakuba plaça un _tac_ rageur dans le silence, réduisant au mutisme le _tic_ qui s'était écrié être le dernier son à résonner...

Brûlante, subjective, l'horloge d'Aoko, cette horloge qui était Aoko puisqu'on ne pouvait pas la séparer de sa propriétaire sans la tuer... Elle se superposa à un doigt, un doigt qui avait réduit la propriétaire au silence, certainement pas son horloge, violant la froide logique de l'horloge mécanique en imposant cette contradiction, puisqu'il n'y avait aucune différence entre l'instrument et celle qui mesurait le temps avec, ou plutôt la tonalité de ce qui traversait son temps, celui que nul autre ne pouvait vraiment partager...

Un doigt qui n'avait pas effleuré les lèvres d'une jeune fille mais s'était néanmoins superposé à sa peau, en glissant sur la surface d'une montre pour se déposer sur la paume au creux de laquelle elle reposait.

Le temps avait définitivement perdu sa rigidité, ce n'était plus une ligne droite mais une courbe, une courbe qui suivait les formes du corps qu'elle épousait, une courbe qui avait la douceur d'une caresse, et quoi d'étonnant puisque c'était le sens que lui donnait celui qui donnait comme celle qui recevait...

Ce n'était pas une suite de point, mais bien une ligne continu qui se traçaient toute seule au fur et à mesure... Elle avait commencé par s'adapter aux contours d'une paume, avait souligné la forme d'un pouce, fait un détour en empruntant le poignet d'une jeune fille, et se jouait des frontières en se glissant sous un voile de tissus, en l'occurrence la manche d'un pyjama rose.

Cette transgression se prolongeait, l'instant où une règle implicite avait été violé se prolongeait, se moquant silencieusement du tic-tac qui résonnait bien loin de la conscience d'Aoko.

Qui ne disait mot consentait, et un détective défiait un voleur sur son propre terrain... Un crime n'en devenait un que lorsqu'un juge l'estampillait d'une marque d'infamie, auparavant la présomption d'innocence s'appliquait, et celle qui pouvait juger... elle suspendait son verdict. Le premier instant, elle pouvait mettre cela sur le compte de la surprise, cette surprise qui lui avait coupé le souffle et ecarquillé les yeux... Cette excuse conservait encore sa validité le deuxième instant... Sans doute aussi le troisième, et le quatrième, et le cinquième... Mais lorsqu'une horloge avait parcouru les trois quart de son cercle, l'excuse pouvait-elle encore exister autrement que sous la forme d'un cadavre qu'on maintenait sous respiration artificiel parce qu'on n'avait pas la force d'admettre que quelqu'un n'était plus là pour nous soutenir ?

Cette excuse avait du mourir, mais à quel instant avait-elle franchi la date de péremption ? Personne n'aurait pu donner de réponse qui ne soit pas arbitraire, l'instant de trop était passé, mais sa position demeurerait introuvable, y compris et surtout pour Aoko...

Qu'est ce qui la rendait muette ? La peur ? Avait-elle peur d'Hakuba ? Peur qu'il continue de prolonger cet instant ? Peur que ses tentatives éventuelles de ralentir les choses n'aboutissent qu'à une accélération ? Ou peur... que cet instant soit englouti dans le passé, énième victime de la grande faucheuse mécanique qui affutait sa faux en faisant résonner un tic-tac monotone ?

Jusqu'ou voulait-il aller ? Jusqu'où le laisserait-elle avant que la limite de sa tolérance soit franchie ? Jusqu'où voulait-elle qu'il aille ? Cette ligne se rapprochait sans cesse de la fin...mais ne l'atteignait toujours pas... Pourrait-elle seulement l'atteindre ? Au lieu de mettre un point final à cette glissade...Aoko s'obstinait à suspendre le moment d'énoncer sa signification... Mais passé un certain cap, elle lui aurait justement donné une signification par son seule silence... Qui ne disait mot, consentait... Si aucun instant n'était l'instant de trop, avec le recul, il y en aurait forcément un à mériter ce titre, même s'il serait dissimulé au milieu d'une foule d'autres revendiquant ce triste honneur...

Mais le temps repris ses droits, la ligne reflua... A la déception d'Aoko, c'est un regret que la marée avait déposé sur son cœur en s'en retirant... A sa grande terreur (ou à son grand soulagement ?), l'instant qui s'était achevé avait laissé la place à un autre qui ne demandait qu'à se prolonger, lui aussi... Ce n'était plus un doigt qui épousait les formes de son corps, le doigt qui s'était éclipsé de la manche de son pyjama, mais la main auquel appartenait ce doigt, une main qui épousait maintenant les contours de sa ,joue, pour mieux maintenir ses yeux dans la ligne de mire d'un détective...

Le pinceau qui avait tracé ce sourire arrogant sur son visage, il l'avait achevé par une pointe d'affection... Du moins ne pouvait-elle pas s'empêcher de voir l'ombre de l'affection se découpait derrière ce sourire triomphant...

Était-ce une illusion, qu'elle avait enroulé autour de ses yeux ,pour protéger son cœur de la triste réalité qui se cachait derrière le visage d'un camarade de classe ou d'un voleur ? Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois...

Était-ce un tour de passe-passe destiné à détourner son attention tandis qu'on dérobait quelque chose sous ses yeux ? Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois non plus...

« M'accorderas-tu cette danse ? »

Cette question qui avait brisé le silence... Pourrait-elle y répondre autrement que par le silence ? Y compris le silence qui constituait précisément une réponse, une réponse qu'elle avait abandonné derrière elle parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de la donner, la mettant à la portée d'un camarade peu scrupuleux ?

Elle ne savait pas...pour l'instant... Un instant qui n'était pas encore celui de trop... Mais qui ouvrait la voie à celui qui réussirait peut-être là où il avait échoué...

-:-


End file.
